


🦇😸 meet at night

by BH52



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gotham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BH52/pseuds/BH52
Summary: Bruce gets a late night visitor after his parents death.
Relationships: BatCat - Relationship, Batman & Catwoman, Selina Kyle & Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 7





	🦇😸 meet at night

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first narrative

Slipping past guards patrolling the courtyard, she scales a wall, then vanishes through an open window into the famous Wayne Manor, in the dark of night. A teenage girl in dark clothes, with curly chestnut colored hair and bright green eyes enters Bruce Wayne’s bedroom.

Her name’s Selina Kyle aka Cat.

As she looks around his room, she sees some of his clothes are scattered on the black carpeted floor. His desk is covered with neatly ordered notes, files & folders.

She gazes upon several photos & cut-outs of newspaper articles pinned to an evidence board.

She raises an eyebrow.

There’s a small tray underneath a plate with a half-eaten slice of chocolate cake and a cup from which the scent of peppermint lingers.

Thinking no-one will notice anyway, there’s no way she’s letting good food go to waste.

With a smile, she quietly takes the liberty of finishing the piece of cake.

Then she sees the young boy billionaire asleep in his bed, but there’s no smile or joy on his face, only sadness.

His short dark hair looks like it hasn’t been combed in days.

The Egyptian linen sheets are creased, messy & uneven.

She can tell the poor thing’s been crying in his sleep since there are a couple of small dark patches on his pillow.

Sneaking over, she leans in close and ever so gently presses her lips against his cheek. Her heart starts to race.

She relishes & cherishes the fact that she’s just given him a kiss, and to her surprise the adorable boy still isn’t awake, or at least his eyes aren’t open.

They haven’t even met yet, but she already feels a strong connection to him.

The first time she saw him is the night her heart broke.

She’s seen the worst night of his life.

Last week, in Crime Alley, having stolen a gangster’s wallet at a nearby party, Selina was chased outside. She climbed up a fire escape after hearing approaching voices.

She saw the Wayne’ walking down the alley, after they had left the nearby ‘Mark of Zorro’ screening. The Wayne’ were smiling and conversing with each other.

Suddenly, a man with a gun approached them. Selina watched the mugger steal Bruce’s father’s wallet and his mother’s pearl necklace.

Then, to Selina’s horror, the mugger murdered them in front of their 17-year-old son.

To witness the poor boy losing his parents like that, then to see his horrified reaction and hear his screams broke her heart even more.

That night haunts her.

She knows it haunts him too.

As a very gentle hand takes hold of hers, she freezes upon being caught.

A voice whispers. “Who are you?”

She slowly turns to see Bruce is now awake and looking at her.

He turns on an old lamp which is sitting upon a small bedside table.

Bruce Wayne lay his ocean blue eyes upon Selina Kyle for the first time.

In awe of her beauty, he takes in and memorizes every single detail.

Her curly hair.

Slender & alluring figure.

Flawless skin.

Mysterious emerald green eyes.

And her guarded smile veils a cheeky grin.

She’s breathtaking.

So cute.

Divine.

"Are you an angel?"

Her cheeks turn red upon hearing such a thing.

"Not quite,"

"What's your name?" Bruce inquires.

"Selina Kyle, people call me Cat,"

"It’s nice to meet you, Cat. How’d you get past the guards?”

Selina smirks, “They call me Cat for a reason,”

“Wait… why’re you here? And how’d you know where I live?” he asks.

“I stole something valuable from you, a potentially once in a lifetime score. And you’re famous, you’re Bruce Wayne, the billionaire,” she blurts.

His smile fades.

“What’d you steal?” demands Bruce.

As he pins her down, she gasps while trying to escape his grip.

“Bruce, let me go!”

He tightens his grip as the ocean in his blue eyes turns to flame.

“Tell me what you stole, or I’ll have you handcuffed!” he threatens.

“Ooh is that what you’re into?” teases Selina.

His cheeks turn red, “Bad kitty, I meant have you arrested. Now, what did you steal?”

Innocently looking into his eyes, she confesses, “A kiss, I stole a kiss, that’s all. But you were asleep,”

He raises an eyebrow, “Anything else I should know?”

Closing her eyes, she admits, “I was on the fire escape, that night in the alley,”

He freezes, “I should’ve done something, why didn’t I save them?”

Tears descend from his cheek.

“Why couldn’t **you** help them? If you had, maybe they’d still be alive,” he sighs.

“I was afraid I’d make things worse and get us both killed,” she whispers.

He looks into her eyes.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have put that on you,” he apologises.

“Damn right, you shouldn’t have put that on me, Bruce. I came to see if you’re ok," she counters.

"Thanks. You seem guarded, why is that?"

Her smile fades.

"I’m guarded because mum abandoned me to the streets when I was 8. I had to survive by stealing and hanging with a tough crowd, and a few friends, most of who are dead now. Mum never loved me, and I just about have no-one. I’m alone, but what’s it to you?” she cries.

“No, you’re not alone,” he comforts.

As tears trickle down her cheek, she looks away from him, “I’m an orphan thief from the streets of Gotham. Who do I have? Huh?”

“You have me. I’m here for you, if you’ll let me in,"

His sincerity melts the ice around her heart, but her guard stays up.

Selina smiles, “Thanks, Bruce,”

As she looks into his ocean blue eyes, and he looks into her emerald green eyes, she has an idea.

"You look lonely; want some company? No? Too bad," she winks.

His cheeks turn pink, as do hers.

"Yes please, is that ok with you, Cat?"

Instead of answering with words, she playfully nuzzles him before giving him a short but sweet kiss.

Moments later.

Selina lay beside him in his bed, wearing borrowed pajama pants and her crop top.

Her head rests against a pillow as they look into each other’s eyes.

She closely hugs him.

Despite only wearing pajama pants; heat radiates off his body.

Selina giggles while squirming beneath him as he playfully tickles her bare midriff.

“Your laughter’s as beautiful as the singing of a Canary,” he compliments.

As he finishes tickling her, he gets off her.

Calming down, they look into each other’s eyes and chuckle while their smiles return.

He gently presses his lips against hers and wraps his arms around her while she does the same.

They whisper to each other, and share all kinds of stuff about themselves, some are silly, others serious & private. They’re surprisingly comfortable & relaxed about sharing all this with each other, despite having just met for the first time.

Mutually, they can tell each other anything & everything, be themselves around each other, and find peace & comfort that they’ve never felt before.

They can’t explain it.

Their lips part from another kiss.

He innocently looks into her eyes.

"If I fall asleep, will you please be here when I wake up, Cat?" pleads Bruce.

Unable to resist the look in his eyes, Selina makes up her mind.

She’s not leaving the poor boy alone in the dark.

Not again.

 **Never** again.

"Yes, I will," confirms Selina.

They snuggle up to each other, peacefully drifting off to sleep in each other's warm embrace.

In the morning.

Upon awakening, he hears the sweet sound of her cat-like purr.

He feels her soft smooth skin against his.

They peacefully lie in each other’s arms, and it feels so natural.

"Morning, B,"

"You’re so beautiful, Selina,"

She tightly hugs him warmly, and he returns the favour.

They happily relax in each other’s embrace.

She can’t help but absolutely adore his smile.

Her eyes widen, “Luthor,” she gasps.

“What?” asks Bruce.

Selina answers, “On your board, the creep standing next to old man Luthor, he was in town last week. Also heard on the news that your dad turned down a deal with LuthorCorp. It’s no secret that their CEO, Lionel Luthor can’t handle rejection,”

“That’s Otis. Wait, my Dad got a call from him on the way to the theatre…”

Protectively, she wraps her arms around him from which they feel a mutual warmth.

“Sounds like we got a mystery on our hands, and this Kitty’s curious,”

“Curiosity usually kills the cat, but not on my watch it won’t,” he vows.

While smiling happily, they affectionately gaze into each other’s eyes, closely cuddling & snuggling.

They’ve only just met but they’re in love, love at first sight.

“I love you, Selina,” he declares.

She freezes.

This is the first time she’s ever heard these words.

“Love you too, Bruce. Grab some Scooby snacks, there’s a mystery to solve!”


End file.
